


We Can Be Bad

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Dryer Sex, Frottage, Good Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: Looking back, Sam figures that a lot of it- okay, at least some of it- is his fault. Sending your rather sexy friend of a friend a text asking for a booty call is just as weird as it seems. They've been tip toeing the line between acquaintances and something more for awhile now, skipping right over friendship. Sam thought that it was either going to end in a fistfight (which, let’s be honest, Sam can hold his own but he really doesn't want to have to fight the winter soldier again) or sex. Thankfully for both Sam's pride and body, it ends in sex.Unfortunately, it isn't that good. It's not even bad. It'sawful, actually. He should have known when Bucky ‘accidentally’ put on a Katy Perry song before furiously switching it off and blushing. He really should have known.





	We Can Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawpkatsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawpkatsi/gifts).



> Commissioned by my bud Lisa based on [this ask!](https://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/post/155516757666/so-the-first-time-sam-and-bucc-bang-its-the-worst)

Sam's met plenty of people he's slept with and just __knew.__ There's that immediate spark of attraction, that fire that burns low in his belly and behind his eyes. That instantaneous want makes his touches linger longer, his voice pitch deeper. It works every time. Meeting Bucky was nothing like that. It shouldn't come as a surprise that having sex with Bucky for the first time doesn't go well. At all.

Looking back, Sam figures that a lot of it- okay, at least some of it- is his fault. Sending your rather sexy friend of a friend a text asking for a booty call is just as weird as it seems. They've been tip toeing the line between acquaintances and something more for awhile now, skipping right over friendship. Sam thought that it was either going to end in a fistfight (which, let’s be honest, Sam can hold his own but he really doesn't want to have to fight the winter soldier again) or sex. Thankfully for both Sam's pride and body, it ends in sex. 

Unfortunately, it isn't that good. It's not even bad. It's _ _awful__ , actually. He should have known when Bucky ‘accidentally’ put on a Katy Perry song before furiously switching it off and blushing. He really should have known. 

“We,” Bucky says, panting a little, “didn't plan this out very well.” 

“Not at all,” Sam agrees. He groans and then slowly eases himself off of Bucky's cock. He winces a little, since everything’s just too dry. He figures he deserves it. What kind of self-respecting bisexual man has a quarter of a bottle of lube? 

Sam looks over to Bucky. He runs a shaky hand through his hair and sighs. His cock’s gone a bit soft, but Sam doesn't take offense to it since Bucky's still harder than he is. He's too busy being concerned about the way Bucky's right hand’s actually shaking. “You okay?” He asks, rolling over to face Bucky. He places his hand over Bucky's and feels the tremor in it under his skin. 

“Yeah,” Bucky answers. Sam raises an eyebrow and Bucky sighs. “No really, I am. You're just so-” Bucky trails off for a minute while he gathers his thoughts. Bucky smiles and huffs a laugh to himself before continuing. “You're so sexy. Seriously! Even now, you're drop dead sexy. I've been wanting you for so long, I can't remember wanting anyone else.” 

“That was surprisingly romantic, Barnes.”

“Glad you took it that way because I honestly can't remember wanting anyone else. I…” Bucky's cheeks turn a little pink. “I don't remember much about sex. I remember that I used to have it. I remember that I used to make time with men and women, but I don't remember wanting them, or how it felt, or what we did.”

“Oh,” Sam says, “Oh my god.” Then he laughs. 

“Don't laugh at me!” Bucky pouts a little and turns to face Sam. He brings their faces close together, still pouting his cute little mouth. Sam knows he's trying to get a kiss so he gives him one. 

“So I'm the magical hottie that brought Bucky Barnes’ sex drive back?”

“Basically.” 

“That's…” Sam has to think of the right word to use. It's a lot of things. It's a little concerning, a little exciting and a lot flattering. It also explains a lot about what just happened between them. “Neat.” That's what he settles on. Neat. 

“Yeah. It's real swell,” Bucky says, leaning in to give Sam another kiss. He slips his tongue into Sam's mouth in a way that's just filthy. Sam feels his dick remember they're both lying there naked. He makes a pleased hum into Bucky's mouth. Bucky pulls away and pushes his body close enough to Sam's that his cock brushes up against Sam's leg. He says, “You know what? I think I could remember how to suck a dick. You gonna let me try?”

As far as propositions go, it's pretty awful. Sam leans down to bite Bucky's lip just because he wants to be an asshole. It makes Bucky gasp. Then he says, “yeah. Suck my dick, Barnes.”

Bucky rolls on top of Sam, pushing him flat on his back. He kisses the side of Sam's neck, the bottom of his jaw. He bites at Sam's earlobe and breathes, “With pleasure.” 

Bucky moves his mouth lower, nipping gently at Sam's collarbone. He works his way down Sam's body, tasting his skin. Sam can feel himself getting harder with every press of Bucky's lips. “You're- oh- you're moving pretty slowly.”

“Am I?” Bucky says. He bites the skin around Sam's nipple. “Too bad.” 

Bucky takes his damn time, kissing and touching all over Sam's body like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. He's moaning a little, grinding his hips into Sam's thigh every once in awhile, getting Sam's skin a little wet with the precome leaking from his cock. “Fuck, you're wet,” Sam breathes, chest heaving. He places a gentle hand on the back of Bucky's head. Bucky groans and rolls his hips against Sam once more. Then finally, finally, he puts his mouth where Sam wants it.

Bucky gives head like he does anything else. He swallows Sam's cock down in one go, making Sam arch his hips off the bed and cry out. His grip on Bucky's hair tightens as he thrusts up into the sweet heat of Bucky's mouth. Bucky gets him all the way to the back of his throat and swirls his tongue around Sam's dick.

Shit, this isn't gonna be long. 

Bucky's working up a rhythm now, hitting his stride. He bobs his head up and down and lets spit leak out of the side of his mouth down onto Sam's balls. “Shit, Bucky,” Sam moans. He knows he sounds just as breathless and helpless as he feels. Bucky's mouth is amazing, there's no two ways around it. Bucky gingerly brings a finger up to circle around Sam's hole, drawing a gasp and a “ _ _Yes!__ ” from Sam. He's drowning in the feeling of Bucky's wet mouth on him, the little sounds he makes, the way his brows are furrowed up in pleasure. Bucky's grinding his hips a little on the bed, almost like he can't help himself. It's so good. It's such a stark contrast to the awkward fumbling of earlier that Sam's honestly surprised. 

“Yes, Bucky, you're so good, so good, __fuck__ , your __mouth__ ,” Sam moans, strangled. He's panting hard, his balls tightening up with it. Bucky slides a finger- and Sam realizes it's the metal one- into him. He barely gets it inside when Sam feels himself clench around it and cry out. “I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-”

Bucky just sucks him even harder and that's all Sam needs. He holds Bucky's head down gently and moans as his cock empties into Bucky's mouth. Bucky swallows it all, moaning and moaning, sending vibrations through Sam's body while the tendrils of his orgasm leave him. 

Sam comes out of it gasping, pawing at Bucky's head. Bucky eases his mouth off of Sam's dick slowly, breathing deeply through his nose. He gives the head of Sam's cock little licks, gathering the few drops of come that he hasn't already swallowed. 

“You sure haven't lost a step there,” Sam groans. His body feels like it's underwater. “You want me to-?” He asks, because after that Bucky deserves to do whatever he wants to Sam's mouth, fuck. 

“You don't gotta.” Bucky mumbles. He rests his head on Sam's thigh. 

“Come on, I wanna.”

Bucky makes a face. “It's okay. I already…”

It takes Sam a moment to get it. “You came from sucking my dick?”

“Sorry, it's been awhile.” Bucky looks up at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I'll wash your sheets for you.”

Sam blinks at him before he flops back onto his pillows and throws an arm over his eyes. “Yeah you will.” 

Xxx

Bucky does throw his sheets in after a few more minutes of cuddling that isn't as awkward as it should be. He and Bucky have been dancing (stumbling feels like a better word) around each other for so long that it almost feels nice to be against his body like that. Eventually Bucky starts complaining about being sticky and Sam gets up to make them lunch while Bucky throws the clothes in the wash. They eat sandwiches dressed in their boxers, and when the washer dings to let them know the clothes are ready to be flipped into the washer, Bucky gives Sam a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving to take care of it. It's domestic.

It's infuriating.

Sam didn't ask for cute feelings, he asked for sex and memory loss be damned, he's going to get some if it kills him (not really).

He finds Bucky in his laundry room, bent over the washer. He watches as Bucky takes the sheets out and tosses them into the dryer. “Can I help you?” Bucky asks without turning around. He throws a dryer sheet into the dryer and shuts it before pressing start. He's just wearing his boxers still and Sam thanks the heavens, since Bucky's back muscles are obscene. 

“You can.”

Bucky turns around to face him. Sam watches as his eyes trail down, checking Sam out visibly. “What with?”

Sam takes a few steps closer to him until their almost chest to chest. Then he backs him up into the back of the dryer with a hand on Bucky's chest. “You look like you could go another round,” he mumbles, leaning into Bucky's space to kiss up and down his neck. Sam bites at the skin there softly and is surprised when Bucky lets out a sharp gasp. Encouraged, Sam worries the skin of Bucky's neck between his teeth. Bucky tilts his neck to the side, an open invitation. Sam leaves a mark there, and another just under it. It makes him feel possessive, especially because of how Bucky's gone all breathless and shuddering.

“I- uh,” Bucky stutters, but his hands come up to grip Sam's hips confidently in a way that screams __yes.__ He lets out a hitching sigh when Sam sinks his teeth into his skin again, leaving another mark. “You too?”

“Uh-huh.” Sam ruts his hips into Bucky's and is rewarded when both of Bucky's hands come to grip at his ass and keep their hips flush. He wonders, blearily, if it's stubbornness or just Bucky that's making him this hot for it. He moans into the skin of Bucky's collarbone and rolls his hips nice and slow as he bites at Bucky there too. Bucky's hard, and Sam's more than on his way there himself. “It's my turn this time,” Sam tells him. That's all the warning that Sam gives him before falling to his knees. He looks up at Bucky. His eyes are big and blue and he blinks at Sam like he's maybe a little nervous. “Yeah?” Sam won't do anything if he doesn't want it, and thank God Bucky nods his consent, biting at his lip as his eyes get dark with want.

Sam takes Bucky's cock out of the slit in his boxers. He's big and thick, uncut. When Sam gives him a stroke from root to tip, he leaks precome. Sam's helpless to do anything but lick it off. Bucky gasps, one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of Sam's head. Sam moves his lips further down Bucky's cock. He licks at the shaft as he moves his mouth back, and back. He feels Bucky try to thrust up his hips- just the tiniest bit- but it makes him cough a little when he pulls off to catch his breath. “Lemme,” he tries, and Barnes (always the little shit) just does it again as soon as Sam's got him far enough into his mouth. He grips at the back of Sam's neck harder, wanting the control. When Sam looks up at him he's grinning like an asshole. Sam decides he's not going to give it to him. He pins Bucky's hips to the back of the dryer with both his hands and licks his way down Bucky's dick, swirling his tongue in a way that makes Bucky let out a choked-off groan. 

Bucky’s squirming under his touch in a way that lets Sam know he's succeeding. He sucks at Bucky's cock and bobs his head back and forth, hearing Bucky moan in his ears. His voice sounds raspy- wrecked already. It's better than music. Sam takes Bucky as deep as he possibly can and swallows around him before pulling off all the way to tease the head of Bucky's dick with his tongue. He looks up at Bucky, then the grip of the back of his neck gets a little harder. He arches into it and away from Bucky's dick completely before Bucky leans down and picks him up. Sam can barely let out a yelp before he's being put on top of the dryer.

“Is it my turn yet?” Bucky asks him, leaning in to kiss the taste of himself out of Sam's mouth. The kiss is biting in a way that makes Sam moan, this push and pull between them setting a delicious fire underneath his skin. Sam wraps his legs around Bucky's hips and Bucky shoves them away to strip Sam's boxers off of him. His bare skin touches the cool metal dryer. Then it's vibrating under him and it- it feels- 

Sam's hard to embarass, but he's pretty damn sure he's blushing. He wraps his legs around Bucky's middle again and tilts his hips upwards so that their cocks grind together. He braced himself on top of the dryer with one hand, and with the other pulls Bucky in by the hair to kiss him again. Bucky pulls away long enough to spit into his hand before he's fisting both of their cocks in it. The slide makes Sam see stars. The friction and the rumbling of the dryer setting his body full of electricity. He rolls his hips into Bucky's hand and moans into his mouth. Bucky's moaning too- breaking off their kiss every once in awhile to just pant into Sam's mouth. 

“Spill on me. Get me wet,” Bucky tells him, groaning. Sam whines, unable to stop the noise from leaving him. It feels so good, so fucking good. He's overwhelmed with the sensation. He's caught between grinding his ass back against the dryer and thrusting up into the hot wetness of Bucky's hand and cock. “You gonna do it for me? I want it. Get it on me. Come on.” 

Sam moans, he feels his body go a little pliant where he's not holding on to Bucky and the dryer. It's all so much, and when Bucky twists his wrist just right he comes, moaning into Bucky's mouth, gripping his hair, pulling it. His cock shoots all over Bucky's as he moves his hips and rides it out. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bucky swears, moving his hand so that he's just touching himself now. Sam watches him as he loses it, his stomach muscles clenching. His dick spurts hot and wet all over the both of them as he moans into Sam's mouth, eyes squeezed shut with the feel of it all. 

For a minute, the two of them just pant into each other's mouths. Maybe if they never figure the actual act of sex out Sam will be okay because that… that was-

The dryer dings.

Xxx

“I'm gonna run to the store,” Bucky tells him. It's getting dark outside. Sam's sprawled out on his couch, entirely too comfy to offer to join Bucky on his outing.

“If you don't buy lube, don't come back.” 

“What else do you think I need from the store?” Bucky ambles over to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. “This has been-” he starts.

“Yeah,” Sam finishes, because his mind already feels like he's floating a little in the stratosphere. He doesn't need Bucky's feelings along with it, or his own.

Sam plans on showering when Bucky's out, but he finds himself in the same exact place when Bucky returns a short while later. “I brought dinner too.”

“You're a Saint, Barnes. I take back the time I told you that you reminded me of a can of condensed milk.” 

Bucky grins at him and pulls out two plates to set the Chinese take-out he brought them on. “Not the time you told me that I reminded you of a stale loaf of wonderbread?”

“Now you're just asking for entirely too much.”

Bucky brings him dinner and sits with him on the couch and Sam refuses to let himself enjoy it too much. Everything's just too damn much today, he decides eventually. He takes his last bite of fried rice and tells Bucky, “If you don't figure out how to get your dick in my ass without murdering me, I'll murder you.”

Bucky sets down his plate immediately. “Can't risk death anymore than I already do, I guess.”

This time it's-

This time-

See, Bucky's still clueless. He can't find Sam's prostate to save his life and he's still pale as a ghost but now that Sam knows this is all brand new for Bucky, he's just a little more patient. 

“Let me,” Sam breathes into Bucky's mouth. “I wanna show you.” Bucky makes a noise of protest, still clinging onto that earlier control that he'd won fair and square. “You wanna make me feel good?”

“I do.”

“Then let me show you how.”

Sam shifts so that Bucky withdraws his fingers from his body and straddles Bucky's thighs. They're thick under his own, grounding. He pours a generous amount of lube out of the gigantic bottle that Bucky's bought them and then slowly slides one inside himself. His eyes flutter shut on their own accord.

“Jesus,” Bucky swears, breathless. 

Sam crooks his fingers inside himself, arching his back and - “Oh,” that's it.

“I wanna- can I?”

“Go on,” Sam tells him. Bucky slides one of his fingers- the right hand this time (Sam tries not to be disappointed since he doesn't know how much Bucky can actually feel with his left hand)- into him along with his own. He moves his finger how he likes it, slowly so Bucky can follow his direction. “Oh my god.” Sam's gasping at the sensation. Bucky has such long, strong fingers. He follows Sam's own and hits that place inside of Sam that makes him see stars. “Bucky that's it, oh my God.”

“You need more?” Bucky asks him. He's running his left hand up and down Sam's chest, he pinches at Sam's nipple. 

“Yes.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Yes, __please__ , you asshole- oh FUCK!” Sam cries out as Bucky slides a second finger into him. He rocks back onto the feeling and his toes curl against Bucky's thighs. “Buck!”

“What do you need, baby? Tell me. Tell me what you need.”

“Just keep- ah-” Sam fucks himself open and loose on Bucky's hand, throwing his head back as he does. This is so much better than the bullshit before. “Lemme ride you,” Sam says, needing it desperately all of a sudden. He can't think of anything besides Bucky's thick cock inside of him at the moment. “Please, Buck-”

“Uh huh,” Bucky breathes, raspy. “Sit on my dick, baby. Do it.” Then Bucky’s withdrawing his fingers and opening the bottle of lube to get himself even more wet. Sam knows now, Bucky likes it so fucking wet and messy. Then Sam’s sinking down onto him, the head of Bucky’s dick brushes against his prostate just __right__ and it makes his head loll to the side. He's lost in it already and Bucky's not even all the way inside him yet. 

“God,” Sam moans. He can't even form more words than that. He feels so damn full, so open, so wet and so, so good. 

“Come on, you're taking too long,” Bucky teases. Sam's fully seated on him now, just staying still because he might come everywhere if he doesn't just get a second.

“Not all of us are super-soldiers,” Sam replies, but he starts to move his hips anyway. He rolls his hips nice and slowly on Bucky's, grinding Bucky's dick deep inside of him, like he's testing it out. Bucky sucks in a sharp breath and grips his hips with both hands. Sam lets Bucky move him this time, since he's not sure of anything besides __more__.

Bucky starts to make him bounce on it after a minute. Sam hears himself moaning, crying out loud in ways he rarely does. It's high-pitched, needy, wanting. “Buck, buck, oh!” 

“Yeah that's it. You feel so good Sam, baby, fucking Christ.” Bucky moves his metal hand from Sam's hip to pinch his nipple again. He rolls it in between the cool metal. Sam's world is reduced to nothing but want. Every sense is overtaken, everything is nothing more that pure white-hot goodness. Bucky sits up, scooting them backwards so that his back is against the headboard. He leans forward and sucks Sam's nipple into his mouth. That makes Sam cry out. He pulls at Bucky's hair to keep his mouth where he wants it. Bucky rolls his nipple through his teeth and Sam whines with it. 

He’s riding Bucky harder, with purpose, grinding Bucky's cock inside him so it hits him just right. Sam sees the bruises he left on Bucky's neck earlier when Bucky tilts his head just right and feels a surge of heat pool inside him, electric. Bucky's so big inside him, claiming him. He feels that possessiveness inside him shift and oh fuck, he wants it all of a sudden. It wants it so bad he can barely say it. “Put your hand on my neck.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, leaning back from where he's rubbing Sam's chest raw with his beard and teeth. 

“The- the- metal-”

“Baby,” Bucky's eyes grow large and Sam wanted it badly before but that's nothing compared to how he feels now. It's a desperate need, all-encompassing. The way Bucky's looking at him, Sam figures he needs it too.

“Please. Bucky please. Choke me.” 

“God, Sam,” Bucky moans, he leans up and kisses Sam's collarbone. “You're so goddamn sweet for me.” Sam feels his skin shiver at the praise. Bucky lifts his left hand up gingerly and the second the skin-warmed metal hits Sam's neck he tilts his head back, begging without words, riding Bucky just as hard. Bucky traces his pointer finger up Sam's adam’s apple and Sam's swallows, whines out another, “Please?” 

Bucky wraps his hand around Sam's neck fully then, not punishing but it's just enough for Sam's body to shake. He's breathing so hard, hitching gasps as Bucky slowly, slowly tightens his hand. He hears the gears realign around his own neck and-

“Bucky, __oh,__ yes, harder baby. I want it. I want it.”

Bucky squeezes his neck harder until it makes Sam have to gasp, his pace picks up even more. Bucky leans down to suck at his nipples and it's so goddamn good. It's so good Sam could cry. He moans instead and feels the muscles in his stomach clench. Bucky's breathing hard too, letting out these little grunts as his hand stays firm around Sam's neck. 

Sam feels it start slowly, his toes curl, his balls tighten, the heat in his belly electrifies. He needs, he needs-

“Bucky touch me. Touch me, touch me, please, I'm so close. Please!”

“Goddamn,” Bucky hisses. He lets go of Sam's neck and it would be terrible but now he's making Sam bounce on him harder as he wraps his hand around Sam's cock instead. He strokes Sam, just once, twice and Sam's coming- hot streaks of come all over Bucky's hand and both their bodies. He feels himself clenching around Bucky's dick, moaning, gritting his teeth because he's overstimulated now but fuck, damn. 

When Sam's come down from it, Bucky thrusts up into him a handful of times before he's holding Sam's hips still and filling him up. He bites down onto Sam's collarbone and groans roughly into Sam's skin as he comes.

It's later, after they've both cleaned up and laid back down into Sam's bed when Bucky starts laughing. It starts off slow, just a tiny giggle but it grows and grows and rumbles Sam's head that's resting on Bucky's chest

“What?” Sam asks. “What's so funny?”

“Earlier today I thought that there was no hope for me. Not really, but, I mean- that was embarrassing.”

Sam starts laughing then too. “It was. Not even gonna lie. You're a quick study though. It hasn't even been a day and I think it's safe to say that that was some okay sex.”

Bucky clicks his teeth, indignant, “Okay? That's what you call okay? What kind of sex have you been having, Wilson?”

Sam kisses Bucky's chest lightly. He might regret this later, but he can't seem to care now. It has to be all the endorphins. “Why don't you stick around and find out?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](unclesteeb.tumblr.com) for more shenanigans and feel free to message me if you're interested in a commission! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
